Quiero acompañarte
by Jesytypes
Summary: Solo se tiene un amor en la vida, o al menos eso pensaba Emmett Cullen, hasta que conoce a Rosalie Hale quien le enseña que el amor perfecto puede llegar no una, sino varias veces.


_Alma gemela…_

Es una persona con la que conectas de manera inmediata y profunda,  
alguien que te ve y te acepta por lo que eres y,  
al mismo tiempo,  
te impulsa a convertirte en la mejor versión de ti mismo.

**. . .**

El concepto es simple; naces, creces y en algún momento sentirás a tu alma gemela, no físicamente pícaro, primero sientes sus emociones… ¡Ajá! Además de las tuyas, ocasionalmente sentirás las emociones más fuertes que tengan durante el día, por ejemplo… Si tu alma gemela es deportista sentirás su felicidad o tristeza al ganar o perder un partido. Pero… ¿_Pero_? ¿Cómo puedes encontrarla de tal manera? ¡Ah! La distancia es un factor importante, dependiendo de qué tan cerca o lejos estés de la persona las sensaciones se sentirán más fuertes, desde un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos hasta casi creer que esas emociones son _tuyas_. Finalmente cuando encuentras a tu persona especial, simplemente se siente _correcto _¡No sé! No sé cómo explicar eso… Nunca me ha pasado…

**.**

Solté una risa luego de darle un trago a mi cerveza.

_Almas gemelas_…

Había escuchado la historia miles de veces por parte de Carlisle y cada vez sonaba a un loco y tonto cuento infantil.

"¡Emmett!"

No tenía que voltearme para saber quién era…

Mi _hermanita_ Alice.

"Mírate como estas, vamos adentro antes de que mueras congelado."

"Sabría si estoy muerto." Dije simplemente, acabándome de un largo trago lo que restaba de la cerveza, la fría sensación en la garganta me hizo estremecer. "_Una segunda vez_." Pude jurar que susurré eso último.

"Vamos." Alice rápidamente se puso a mi lado, una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. "Adentro. _Ahora_."

Solté un suspiro y simplemente asentí con la cabeza, mirando de un lado a otro, el fondo del bosque en nuestro patio, el cielo estrellado, todo menos la cara de decepción en mi hermana.

No era su culpa, yo apreciaba sus intentos pero era el _día_.

Mi alma gemela había muerto un día tan común como hoy hace dos años…

Una vez dentro en casa no tenía muchas ganas de subir a mi habitación, por lo que me tumbe en uno de los sillones en la sala de estar, Alice había encendido la chimenea por lo que era agradable y acogedor la estancia, mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

Hoy….

_Hoy_…

Ella…

_Murió_…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir las lágrimas que querían salir, respire hondo y solté un suspiro.

_¿Era tan raro llorar por alguien que nunca conociste?_

_¿Alguien que nunca fue mía?_

Instantáneamente mi puño llego a mi boca donde empecé a morder los nudillos, recordando…

Estaba corriendo en el bosque como acostumbraba después de la escuela, estaba en camino de regreso a casa cuando lo sentí… Ha sido el peor _golpe_ que he recibido, sin aviso mis piernas cedieron dejándome caer de rodillas y mi pecho dolía junto con mi ¿_cabeza_? Se suponía que solo sentíamos las emociones no lo físico… Mi cabeza me mataba, y tan rápido como apareció mi vista se nubló completamente, podía jurar que alguien me había golpeado con una roca de camino a casa, mis sentidos me estaban haciendo una mala broma, sin mi visión, mis oídos solo podían concentrarse en el palpitar de mi corazón junto con mi respiración agitada.

Temor…

Asco…

Odio.

Miedo.

Miedo…

_Terror_.

_A este punto ya podía saborear la sangre en mis nudillos de tanto presionar la piel._

Por lo que me puedo imaginar, horas después Alice y Edward me encontraron aún tirado en medio del camino que acostumbrada, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso después… A lo que se pudieron pasar días de esa lenta y dolorosa tortura. Edward se encargó de llevarme a casa pero estaba más concentrado en el dolor que sentía en el pecho. ¿_Qué estaba pasándole_? Sentí lágrimas en mi cara, estaba completamente seguro que esas eran de mi parte.

"¡Emmett! ¿Qué paso?" La voz de Alice.

"_Duele_…" Fue lo único que pude articular. "No sé qué le pasa…" _A ella._

_Esto parecía salido de una película de horror_.

Mis hermanos entendieron de inmediato a lo que me refería, antes de que pudieran decir algo más Alice estaba al teléfono con Carlisle y luego me desmaye.

Cuando desperté solo sentía mi cuerpo totalmente cansado, aun me costaba respirar y mis pensamientos no eran claros. Carlisle había llegado al día siguiente a Forks, pues estaba de viaje en Nueva York, había venido _agotado_, mi padre siempre tan despierto y sereno parecía a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio que mostraban las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Solo comentó que había tenido uno de los peores casos antes de venir, otra cosa por la que culparme, sabía que Carlisle se culpaba por no quedarse con su paciente pero su instinto paternal era un poco más fuerte… Los siguientes días aun sentía una sensación de estar entumecido, me sentía raro en mi propio cuerpo, podría decir que no quería estar en mi cuerpo en mi lugar, estaba asqueado de mí mismo, no podía ni mirarme al espejo sin querer llorar o gritar de desesperación, mis sueños consistían en pesadillas, en sueños que no entendía lo que pasaba simplemente había oscuridad pero por alguna razón estaba _aterrado_ y lo peor de todo era no saber el origen de este miedo.

Y un día… Simplemente… Todo se _apagó_, los malestares cesaron y mi vida continúo con ahora un sentimiento de soledad… de vacío. Fue después cuando mi familia se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, había perdido a mi alma gemela y casi me perdían a mí. Definitivamente hubo un cambio en la casa, todos eran más reservados o cuidadosos con lo que decían, algo muy difícil para Alice quien era una extrovertida y siempre se emocionaba cuando sentía a su alma gemela… Ahora solo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y cambiar de tema cuando le preguntaba al respecto. Los primeros meses fueron los peores, estaba con los peores cambios de humor, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba enojado… Conmigo mismo, hacia todos, mi familia, hacia mi alma gemela y de nuevo conmigo mismo. Otras veces sentía terror de las cosas tan mundanas en mi día, principalmente deje el equipo de Béisbol de la escuela, entrenar hasta tarde en la oscuridad era algo que me aterrada por vellos del cuello como si alguien estuviera al asecho por mí. Una prometida beca deportiva se esfumaba entre mis manos. Me aleje de mis amigos de la reserva La Push, solo Paul y Sam, mis amigos más cercanos sabían lo que me había pasado pero eso no evitó que quisiera evitarlos a toda costa, me sentía vulnerable e intimidado al estar cerca de muchas personas y todos sabíamos que los residentes de la reserva aparecían en manada, mi vista llegaba hasta nublarse y todo daba vueltas en mi retorcida mente…

¡Pero bueno! Había aprendido a vivir con esto con algunas condiciones y limitaciones, mi familia estaba bien, yo estaba… vivo. Había que seguir así.

**. . .**

**¡RING, RING,**_** RIIING!**_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sin darme tiempo de mirar en la habitación hacia el teléfono unos pasos a gran velocidad se escuchaban desde el pasillo.

"Apuesto a que es Carlisle." La voz delicada cada vez más alta.

_Alice_.

Rodé los ojos, asegurándome de que mi hermanita mirara mi expresión. "Tú siempre crees que lo sabes todo."

La pelinegra simplemente sonrió, frunciendo su nariz al final. Girándose ahora al teléfono esta lo tomó, colocándoselo en el oído. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Hola?" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la voz del otro lado del auricular. "_Carlisle_." Alice me sacó la lengua para finalmente darme la espalda.

No había notado en que momento Edward había salido de su habitación hasta sentarse a un lado de mí en el sillón.

"Algo lo demora." Dijo simplemente, mirando los movimientos de Alice.

Nuevamente rodé los ojos, mis hermanos se creían unos cerebritos. "No estoy apostando en esto." Solté una sonrisa y le propiné un codazo a mi hermano.

Ahora entretenidos en una lucha sobre el sillón, la voz de Alice parecía un eco en la habitación. Edward sobre su estómago conmigo aplastándolo, tirando de sus brazos. "Gané." Sonreí victorioso y finalmente lo libere de mi agarre, ganándome un empujón por su parte.

"_Bestia_."

Sin una oportunidad de contestarle ambos giramos hacia Alice, quien finalmente había dejado el teléfono. "Carlisle vendrá la siguiente semana."

"¿Él está bien?"

"Sí, de hecho se escuchaba muy animado."

Ambos alzamos la ceja y antes de poder preguntar, la menor continúo. "No feliz a carcajadas pero se escucha _diferente_, diferente bien. Me gusta." La menor se hundió entre hombros y salió de la habitación sin más.

Luego de ver a la chica entrar a su cuarto me giré rápidamente hacia Edward, quien también estaba intrigado por Carlisle, nuestro padre. "Es muy raro." Dije simplemente al aire, no hacia Carlisle ni a la situación, ni a Alice obviamente.

Edward rodó los ojos y bufó. "¡_Por favor_! Estas emocionado porque aún no vendrá, no mientas." Dándome otro empujón al hombro se levantó rápidamente, haciéndose hacia atrás. "Voy a salir."

Me crucé de brazos, fingiendo enojo ante mi hermano. Otro día aburrido parecía. Pasado de unos minutos me volví a recostar en el sillón, brazos atrás de mi cabeza mirando el techo, las palabras de Alice aun jugando en mi cabeza.

_Diferente_…

_¿Acaso el…?_

**. . .**

"Bienvenido." Abracé a mi padre en el aeropuerto en _Port Angeles_, se veía completamente igual sin cambios pero su rostro era diferente, no físicamente.

"Gracias Emmett." Me interrumpió de mis pensamientos y se giró hacia Alice, abrazándola de la misma manera, pero dedicándole un beso en la mejilla. "Alice, Edward. Me da gusto verlos finalmente."

No dije nada más, ya sería una plática para después, decidí distraerme guardando las maletas de Carlisle en la parte trasera del Jeep.

**.**

"¿Y?" Alice finalmente rompió el silencio. "¿_Nueva York_?" Soltó una risita. "¿Cómo estuvo el congreso?"

"_Maravillosa_."

_Oh_.

"Es decir, sí." Cubrió sus últimas palabras con su mano, aclarándose la garganta. "Doctores de otros países, diferentes opiniones— investigaciones."

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. Carlisle estaba de vuelta.

Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Alice quien se lamia el labio inferior, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa. Segundos después la vi negar con la cabeza para ella misma. Me giré a ver a Edward quien también había observado pero no dijo nada.

Manos al volante, vista al frente. Poco a poco la carretera se notaba más urbana.

_La Ciudad de Forks les da la bienvenida._

Estábamos en casa.

**. . .**

No podíamos ignorar en el comportamiento de Carlisle, se veía más energético más animado. Al principio no nos tomó por sorpresa, digo unas vacaciones causan eso pero luego de varias semanas Carlisle aún no había caído en la rutina. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos intrigados, todos los días queríamos preguntarle qué había ocurrido en Nueva York pero era una regla silenciosa, o un reto por así decirlo de quien sería el debilucho en ceder y preguntarle primero. Por lo que buscábamos a Carlisle cuando se encontraba solo. Como un día después de salir de mi caminata en el bosque, sin hacer ruido entre a la casa, unas voces llamaron mi atención, Carlisle y Edward.

Alcé una ceja, una sonrisa ahora en mis labios y caminé lentamente hacia la sala de estar de donde provenían las voces.

"Entonces… Carlisle, quería preguntarte…"

"¿Sí? Dime."

_Bingo_.

"¡Carlisle!"

Saltamos de nuestros lugares, yo perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo al suelo. Frente a mi Carlisle y Edward viéndome con una ceja en alto, Edward de brazos cruzados sabiendo mis intenciones y Carlisle confusión total en su rostro. Sin decir nada me levanté de mi lugar y me giré hacia Alice.

"¿Quieres asustarme? _Pequeña_." La atrapé sin esfuerzo alguno, encargándome de presionarla en mi gran abrazo.

"¡No, no! Emmett." La chica pataleaba sin realmente golpearme. "Bájame." Seguido de una risa.

"Muy bien." Sonreí y me detuve frente al sillón, lanzando a mi hermana menor a este.

"Emmett, cuidado." El tono de voz de Carlisle era calmado, casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, ¿A qué se debe todo esto?"

Inmediatamente nos tensamos ante la pregunta. Bueno Carlisle sabia, pero era obvio nuestro comportamiento también había cambiado.

"¡Al fin!" Alice sonreía y rápidamente se sentó más cerca de Carlisle. "Cuéntanos."

El rubio sonreía, pero con la misma confusión de hace rato nos miró rápidamente a los tres, buscando una respuesta más directa. "Saben que no tengo secretos."

Alice rodó los ojos. "_Oh_, vamos."

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, Alice mirando a Carlisle con una sonrisa, Edward mirando a Alice y Carlisle y yo mirando a los tres. Finalmente Carlisle suspiró derrotado, una mano en su frente.

"Esto es muy pronto." Murmuró, más para el mismo que para nosotros.

Aun no decíamos nada, dándole su tiempo a Carlisle.

"Conocí a alguien." Admitió.

_Finalmente_.

Alice se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. "Lo imaginé."

"¿Conociste a alguien o _la conociste_?" Casi escupí la última palabra.

Instantáneamente el ambiente en la habitación cambio, mierda no había podido controlar mis palabras, pero… El tema aún era…

Edward ignoró mis palabras y siguió. "¿Cómo se llama?" Su tono era calmado, su mirada era pensativa, pude notar como estudiaba mi expresión por el rabillo del ojo.

_Gracias hermano_… Suspiré y miré al suelo avergonzado.

Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro, era Carlisle. "Esme. Esme Anne." Ahora la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado estaba en su rostro.

_Era ella_.

"Carlisle, ¡que emocionante! Dime que aún le hablas."

"Sí, nos llamamos por teléfono o por video llamada una vez al día."

¡Carlisle sonrojado!

Alice abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Esto va enserio? ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?"

Una pequeña risa. "Le conté de ustedes, _mis hijos_." Carlisle sonreía, ¡Cuanta adoración podía haber en dos palabras! Mire de reojo a Alice, quien sonreía tiernamente. "Está emocionada por conocerlos—" Suspiró y miró al suelo.

"¿_Pero_?" ¡Edward y su habilidad de leer a las personas!

Carlisle alzó la mirada hacia mi hermano menor, posando una mano en su hombro. "No estoy seguro, ¿no es muy pronto?"

¿_Muy pronto_? Sentí mi cara fruncirse ante la pregunta, querrás decir _muy pronto para mí, para el llorón de Emmett__— _Instintivamente mi mano se alzó hacia mi boca, estaba mordiéndome los nudillos ante la ansiedad, aun después de todo este tiempo _aún_…

"¡Para nada! ¡_Papá_! Se conocieron hace casi dos meses, _es hora_."

"Tienes razón." Otra risa nerviosa. "Estoy muy ansioso."

Finalmente me aclaré la garganta llamando la atención de mi familia, quien parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia. "Pero," _quiero saber más_ "¿A qué se dedica? ¿Vive en Nueva York o fue una Doctora invitada de la convención?"

"Era Arquitecta pero ahora es maestra, vive en Nueva York ella y sus…" Su mirada cambió ahora más serio y regresó en tan solo unos segundos.

"¿Hijos?" Alice casi salta de emoción.

"Sobrinos; Rosalie y Jasper. Son un año menor que Emmett, aunque son solo meses la diferencia."

"¡Cuéntanos más!"

"Son buenos chicos, estoy seguros que vendrán con Esme."

"¿_Vendrán_?" Edward señaló, una ceja cobriza alzada en admiración. ¡_Bueno_, queríamos respuestas y ahora hasta conoceríamos a la familia!

"Hmm, sí." Otro sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, era algo extraño de presenciar, a mi padre siempre tan controlado y sereno ahora se encontraba viviendo en las nubes…

**. . .**

Nos tomó un tiempo asimilar la nueva relación de Carlisle, ¿a quién engaño? Me tomo una eternidad poder aceptarlo, claro ¡claro! Estaba feliz por mi padre, al fin era feliz para mí no tenía nada de malo siendo el mayor de mis hermanos podía entender porque nuestro padre no perdía la esperanza en encontrar el _amor_. _Pero_… aún era un tema delicado para mí… Dejémoslo así. Estaba feliz por Carlisle y eso me bastaba. Alice estaba _emocionada_, principalmente por conocer a Esme aunque no era nada inusual Alice era muy extrovertida por lo que también esperaba con ansias a los mellizos, Jasper y Rosalie. Edward.

_Edward_.

Mi hermano menor no tenía ningún problema con la nueva relación o al menos era lo que aparentaba, sabíamos que era uno de los más _protectores_ de la familia, estaba seguro que en cuanto viera a Esme lo primero que haría sería preguntarle sobre sus intenciones con nuestro padre.

**. . .**

Hoy era el día, finalmente. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto me giré a ver la hora en el reloj sobre la pared. 7:00AM, suspiré y me levante sin más tomando mi chaqueta que usaba para correr, no me moleste en cambiarme de pantalón corto para salir, después de ponerme mis zapatillas deportivas, me dirigí al baño en donde me lavé la cara, el frio de este despertándome totalmente. Sin hacer ruido salí de mi habitación pasando por el pasillo con cuidado de no despertar a mis hermanos, por la hora Carlisle ya habrá ido a _Port Ángeles_ a recoger a Esme y su familia.

Salí de mi casa, las llaves de esta en mi bolsillo del pantalón y comencé a trotar a como acostumbraba normalmente por el bosque siguiendo la carretera. El día en especial era muy tranquilo a pesar de que las vacaciones empezaran no hace más de una semana no había tanto tráfico peatonal o vehicular, por lo que mis pensamientos invadieron toda mi rutina…

Podría estar equivocado, talvez a Carlisle lo llamaron espontáneamente del Hospital, aunque... ¿Hubiera dejado una nota? No, me aseguré de eso y no encontré nada sobre la mesita del recibidor. Me detuve ante una luz roja y solté una bocanada de aire. Al fin podía hacerme la idea de que conocería a la ¿novia? De mi padre, junto a sus sobrinos no podía esperar a conocer a Jasper esperaba que fuera tan aficionado a los deportes como yo y la chica ¿_Rosalie_? La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y seguí mi camino.

La chica Rosalie… No le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto porque no quería que se volviera incomodo, estaba segura que Alice se robaría toda su atención, pero para mí sería raro… Compartir la casa con otra mujer, Bueno Esme era una cosa pero su sobrina de mi edad era otra ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no pudieron quedarse en un hotel en _Port Ángeles_? A veces Carlisle era tan bueno, ¿A veces? ¡_Muchas_! Los que terminábamos perdiendo era Edward y yo quienes tendríamos que dormir en la sala de estar. Jasper tendría la habitación de Edward y Rosalie la mía ya que tenía incluido con cuarto de baño, al principio le pedí a Carlisle que fuera razonable ¡Alice podía compartir su cuarto! Pero Carlisle nunca cedió, quería a los _Hale _tan _en casa_ como se pudiera. Tan frustrados con este cambio no pudimos darnos el lujo de molestar a nuestro padre con que Esme se quedara en su habitación. No, al final la mujer ocuparía en el cuarto de invitados. Tristemente mi cuarto ya estaba preparado para la nueva inquilina, talvez esa la razón de porque no estaba tan emocionado por su llegada.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, _mierda_ me había alejado demasiado de casa. Respiré hondo y finalmente me di media vuelta esta vez con más prisa.

**. **

Él Mercedes de Carlisle fue lo primero que llamó mi atención frente a la casa. Eso y las personas que se podían ver de lejos, todos estaban de espalda por lo que no podía reconocerlos, Alice salió por la puerta saludando a la mujer con el abrigo negro, quien asumía que era Esme ¿O seria Rosalie? Sinceramente no lo sabía la ropa se veía más madura, pero por la estatura pensaría que es más joven. Ahora más cerca podía ver la expresión de mi hermanita con precisión, este sonreía mientras se giraba a saludar a la siguiente persona, Edward apenas salía de casa. Instantáneamente limpie el sudor de mis manos contra mis pantalones, maldiciéndome por la apariencia que tenía me sentí enrojecer ante la vergüenza pero agite mi cabeza un par de veces, puedo hacer esto. Respire hondo y me aclaré la garganta, ahora más cerca.

"¡Emmett! Que rápido hijo, ven quiero que conozcas a Esme, Rosalie y Jasper."

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y tragué saliva, las personas, los _invitados _se giraron ante mi mención, la chica de abrigo blanco se giró frente a mi primero, concentrándome en su reacción, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí mi cuerpo temblar, el _frio debía ser. _Su cabellera rubia se movía con el viento haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

_Oh_.

"Mucho gusto, soy Emmett." Extendí mi mano hacia la chica, quien se mordió el labio inferior mirando mi mano y luego mi rostro y finalmente la tomo sin más.

Su mano era suave y cálida contra la mía que era totalmente lo opuesto en estos momentos. Fría y pegajosa por el sudor. "_Rosalie_." Su nombre rodaba con facilidad en mi lengua como si hubiera encontrado agua en un desierto. Sentí su mirada recorrerme de pies a cabeza, mierda yo y mi elección de salir a correr. Inmediatamente frote mis manos contra mi pantalón para limpiar el sudor.

Asentí rápidamente y giré ahora con Esme, la mujer sonreía hacia nosotros de una manera más cálida. "Hola Emmett, tu padre me ha contado mucho de ti." Me dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

Me sentí enrojecer de nuevo. "Sí, igualmente." Sonreí sinceramente. "Gusto de conocerla."

Esme asintió y ahora extendiendo la mano, mirando detrás de mí. "Él es mi sobrino Jasper, hermano mayor de Rosalie."

Me di la vuelta y el rubio sonreía cruzado de brazos mirando de reojo a Rosalie, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, rivalidad entre hermanos ¡_Ja_! Sonreí y le di la mano. "Hola Jasper, bienvenido."

Una mano me tomó del hombro, no tenía que ver para saber que era Carlisle. "Me da un placer tenerlos aquí, vamos entren." Hizo una señal hacia la puerta. "Ah, Emmett… Podrías ayudar—"

"Lo tengo." Me excuse rápido de mi lugar, lo que sea para encontrar algo que hacer y no avergonzarme más en la situación.

Casi corrí hasta el Mercedes de Carlisle, abrí el maletero sacando las maletas—, _Dios mío_ cinco maletas, respire hondo, _tranquilo son siete días, una semana, siete días…_ me repetí mentalmente, con los dientes clavados a mis nudillos. En pocos segundos tenia a Edward a mi lado tomando un par de maletas.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Alice

"¡Les muestro sus habitaciones!" Alice casi cantó.

"Sí, buena idea. Edward dame las maletas que llevas, esas son de Esme."

Mirando de reojo a mi hermano entregárselas este solo asintió en afirmación, Jasper tenía la suya así que eso me dejaba con las de Rosalie. Carlisle le indicó a Esme que caminaran por el pasillo trasero que daba hasta su habitación, vi a Esme sonreír antes de girarse y darnos la espalda.

"Arriba." La sonrisa de Alice era inmensa, ahora con la iluminación dentro de la casa no pude ignorar como miraba a los mellizos, a Jasper en especial… Rodé los ojos y suspiré siguiendo a los rubios y Alice, Edward y yo caminamos lado a lado, ambos con muchas palabras en nuestra mente, estaba seguro que ambos nos moríamos por molestar a Alice, hacer cualquier comentario… Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Ahora en el segundo piso. "Esta es mi habitación." Alice señalo la primera puerta a la derecha. "Este es un armario… Hmm, este es el cuarto de Edward, Jasper aquí estarás." La chica abrió la puerta dejando pasar al rubio, quien simplemente asintió.

"Muchas gracias."

"No… Está bien." Edward simplemente comentó y entró al cuarto seguido de este a explicarle sus próximas _instalaciones_. "El baño está saliendo al pasillo la siguiente puerta…"

"¡Bueno! Nosotros seguiremos." La chica se giró sobre sus talones hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa aún más ancha, su mirada me intimidaba ¡digo! Es mi hermana ¡en algo nos tenemos que parecer! Miré de reojo a Rosalie y esta se volteó rápidamente, mirando ahora el suelo. A lo lejos podía ver a Jasper observándonos pero su mirada concentrada en Rosalie antes de entrar a la habitación. Aun podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Alice dirigida a mí, me aclaré la garganta y mire hacia el pasillo. "Bueno vamos." Comencé a caminar ahora más rápido.

"Oh si, bueno… Este es un salón de juegos por así decirlo."

Nos abrimos paso por la pequeña sala de estar, que era conformada por un par de sillones con una mesita de centro, libreros cubriendo gran parte de las paredes y una gran televisión sobre la pared. Aquí era donde pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, Edward acostumbrada leer sus libros sobre el sillón pegado a la ventana, Alice miraba sus canales de moda y entretenimiento, yo lo usaba de la misma manera, para ver partidos de futbol o de cualquier deporte realmente, ocasionalmente con mis amigos. Solté un suspiro ¿Por qué mi habitación tenía que estar tan lejos? No sería tan difícil si Alice se hubiera quedado con Edward y Jasper.

"Este es otro armario y finalmente la habitación de Emmett."

Me detuve en seco en mi lugar, ¡_mierda_! Había olvidado limpiar mi habitación antes de irme, preparar la cama ¡ropa en el suelo! Trague saliva al ver la mano de Alice tomar el picaporte. "Talvez…" Intente crear una distracción algo, pero la mirada de Alice me lo decía todo, estaba frito.

Sin más mi _querida hermana _abrió la puerta, abrí mi boca pero sin realmente haber pensado en alguna excusa ¡pero mi habitación estaba impecable! Mire de reojo a Alice, quien me sonreía con una ceja alzada.

_De nada_.

"Vamos entra." Alice hizo una seña con la mano y Rosalie solo asintió.

"Gracias."

Entre a la habitación después de ella pero me dio curiosidad cuando Alice no nos siguió.

"Estaré abajo." Se dio media vuelta casi de bailarina y se marchó.

No me había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de respirar, pero solté un suspiro que no sabía que tenía ¡Finalmente!

Ahora ambos en la habitación, Rosalie miraba de un lado a otro probablemente preguntándose porque no tenía decoración o algo que indicara que el cuarto era _mío_.

"Es…" La chica se acercó al tocador, sintiendo la madera en su mano. "_Peculiar_."

_Ouch_.

Reí nervioso. "Supongo, no le doy mucha atención casi no paso mi tiempo aquí." _Todos mis pasatiempos son un doloroso recuerdo._

Sentí que por primera vez veía mi habitación en años, piso de madera agrisada, mi cama frente a nosotros siendo lo que se lleva más la atención bajo la alfombra, _también_ de color gris. Paredes de concreto pulido y el reloj colgando de este, lo único que resaltaba en mi cuarto eran los muebles también de madera pero de café oscuro y las grandes ventanas que cubrían gran parte de las paredes, sin cortinas y las vigas de metal en el techo ¡Que tristeza! ¡Alégrate Emmett! Casi podía escuchar a Alice reírse de mí. Mi cuarto parecía en construcción.

La chica se encogió entre hombros ante mi comentario, "Perdona, no quise ser grosera."

"¿Ah?"

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta, girándose un poco para ver mi expresión y luego dándome la espalda de nuevo mirando ahora otro mueble. "Te gusta el estilo industrial, Esme estaría muy intrigada con tu habitación le encanta el diseño de interiores. He aprendido un poco de ella." Soltó una risita nerviosa al final.

"¿Pero?"

Alzó una perfecta ceja rubia, casi haciendo un puchero. "¿_Pero_?"

"¿A ti que te gusta?" _¿¡Qué tipo de conversación estábamos teniendo!? ¿De verdad me importaba si le gustaba mi habitación?_

"Ah." La rubia se sonrojo sin esperarse mi pregunta. "Se siente muy seguro, _me gusta_."

"Hmm…" No sabía a donde mirar, la sangre me hervía en la cara, finalmente mis ojos voltearon a Rosalie, quien me daba la espalda.

La rubia se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama, se giró a verme y pude apreciarla mejor, vestía un suéter de color crema que abrazaba su figura y un pantalón de pana color negro, verla sin el estorboso abrigo era diferente, sus piernas eran muy largas, su cintura muy definida.

"Ah." Me aclaré la garganta. "Puedes guardar tu ropa en el tocador si gustas, los vacié _para ti_."

Pude ver a la chica girarse rápidamente ante las últimas palabras. "Gracias Emmett." Sonrió.

"Bueno te dejo para que te acomodes, me iré…" _A tomar una ducha fría_.

**00.**

El agua fría me tranquilizó en seguida pero más que nada ayudo a despejar mi mente, por fin podía pensar claramente en esta situación. Respire hondo soltando una pequeña sonrisa contenta. Salí de la ducha de Carlisle, ahora que todos los cuartos estaban ocupados Carlisle no tenía problema en compartirnos sus _privilegios_, claro solo Edward y yo. Alice me mataría si me atreviera a dar un paso en su habitación, pero ella no tenía problema entrando al mío. _Hm_. Vaya hermanita. Solté una risita mientras secaba mi cabeza con una toalla. Rápidamente lancé mi ropa sucia y toallas al cesto de la ropa sucia, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter negro de cuello alto y un par de zapatillas deportivas blancas, que había tomado del armario antes de entrar.

Saliendo de la habitación de Carlisle miré hacia el fondo del pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos alcanzando a ver el final del pasillo donde se encontraba mi cuarto, espere unos momentos pero no se escuchaba ruido alguno, me encogí de hombros y decidí bajar a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Después de correr más de lo usual no le había prestado atención a mi cuerpo, mis necesidades, _moría_ de hambre. Bajé las escalares dos escalones a la vez abajo me detuve en seco, toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor.

"Hmm…"

Estos aún no notaban mi presencia o decidieron ignorarme, decidí hacer lo último y bajé la mirada dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la cocina. La figura de Esme me sorprendió verla frente a la estufa, con Carlisle a unos centímetros de distancia recargado sobre un estante, una taza de café en la mano.

La mujer se giró a verme, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Emmett, ve y siéntate en un momento te prepararé tu plato."

"Ah…" Me quede sin palabras, atónito por la ocasión. "No…" Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. "No, está bien yo lo tengo."

"No, no, no. Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Esme extendió una mano hacia mí, con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa ahora juguetona.

Me quedé sin palabras y simplemente miré a Carlisle, quien seguía detrás de Esme sonriendo tiernamente, finalmente mi padre me miró y se hundió de hombros ante mi reacción y asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Hm." Asentí, aceptando la oferta de Esme. "Gracias Esme, pero si necesitas ayuda…"

"Oh, no, no, ahora ve y siéntate."

Asentí y me giré sobre mis talones caminando hasta la mesa del comedor, mis hermanos y los Hale platicaban animadamente, o talvez solo Alice… Ni Edward o ella le prestaron atención a mi presencia pero sentía la mirada de los hermanos hasta que me senté aun lado de Edward, seguido de Alice en la cabecera de la mesa. Con Rosalie sentada frente a mi esta solo sonrió tímidamente y se volteó a ver a su hermano Jasper, quien hablaba aún lado de Alice.

"Entonces…" Solté al aire mirando las caras de todos, buscando algo de ayuda para iniciar una conversación. "¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Cómo esta Nueva York?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio al mismo tiempo que todos los rostros se posaban en mí, sentí como me encogía poco a poco en mi lugar. ¡_Vamos Emmett_!

"Oh, Nueva York esta bien, el clima apenas estaba mejorando por la primavera." El rubio casualmente contestó, mire de reojo a Rosalie quien hizo un pequeño puchero sin darse cuenta aparentemente.

Solté una risa ante la problemática y Alice se aclaró la garganta llamando otra vez la atención de los hermanos. "Forks debe ser muy malo para ti entonces." Una sonrisa y una ceja alzada ahora directamente hacia Jasper.

Su expresión cambio totalmente, ahora con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. "Oh, no lo sé aun." Ahora ambos se sonreían.

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir se fue a la basura, el ambiente había cambiado totalmente, las palabras se quedaron en mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron, rápidamente miré a otro lado buscando una respuesta. Alice soltó una risita.

"Bueno para pasarla bien tendrían que quedarse más tiempo." Mirando únicamente a Jasper. "El clima es usualmente agradable en Agosto."

Rodé los ojos. "En los últimos días de vacaciones."

Todos en la mesa reímos incluso Edward quien se había mantenido serio todo este rato, antes de poder decir más Esme y Carlisle llegaron con platos repletos de panqueques, todos en la mesa contuvimos el aliento, olían maravillosos.

"Provecho." Esme nos entregó a Edward y a mí nuestros platos, seguida de Carlisle quien servía a Alice y Jasper.

Momentos después Carlisle llegó con mi platillo, sonriéndome ante mi gesto. Esme terminó de poner la mesa sirviendo café, en unos instantes teníamos a la _pareja_ sentados con nosotros, Carlisle aun lado mío y Esme a lado de Rosalie, hablando frente a frente animadamente.

"¿Entonces?" Alice se aclaró la garganta, limpiándose la miel de sus labios. "¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?"

Mi familia se hundió entre hombros, Forks podía ser muy aburrido ¿_Podía_? Era… La verdad solo estábamos aquí solo por la escuela, mis hermanos y yo pasábamos más tiempo en Seattle o _Port Ángeles_, yo ocasionalmente en _La Push_.

"Yo quería llevar a Esme al Hospital, enseñarle donde trabajo y eso…" Rio tímido al final.

"¡Por supuesto!" Alice sonrió, dándole más confianza. "Eso nos queda…" Ahora su sonrisa era maliciosa, ante los rubios.

"Talvez…" Esme comenzó, mirando a sus sobrinos. "¿Quieran quedarse a descansar? Fue un viaje largo…"

"Oh, Esme también podrías…" Carlisle interrumpió, posiblemente no queriendo forzar su energía.

"No, no. Está bien, quiero ir." Esme cubrió la mano de Carlisle en la suya y ese simple gesto hizo que el ambiente cambiara, nuevamente habíamos recordado porque estábamos en esta situación…

_Carlisle y Esme_…

Ellos eran…

_No_.

Son…

Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Alice quien se mordía el labio inferior, _nerviosa_ ¿eh?

"Está bien quedarnos por un rato, ha sido muy cansado." Jasper finalmente habló mirando a su tía, quien sonreía aliviada.

"_Gracias_."

**.**

Luego de desayunar, los mellizos limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los platos a pesar de las suplicas de mis hermanos y Carlisle, finalmente cedimos y agradecimos al par. Rosalie y Jasper subieron ahora a sus habitaciones luego de despedirse de Esme y Carlisle. Mis hermanos y yo subimos a la sala de estar, Edward con un libro en sus manos sentado por la ventana, mientras que Alice y yo peleábamos por la televisión, Alice quería ver sus absurdos programas de telerrealidad y por mi parte quería jugar un videojuego.

"Pequeña escurridiza, dame el control remoto."

Alice reía mientras saltaba de sillón en sillón, atreviéndose a pasar sobre Edward un par de ocasiones, reí y le lancé una almohada dando por _accidente_ a Edward. Reí más alto al ver la expresión de mi hermanito.

"¡Emmett!"

"¡Lo siento, es culpa de Alice!" Aun reía ahora acompañado de Alice, quien se había detenido.

"Está bien, solo porque me hiciste reír." Me lanzó el control remoto y atrapándolo sin dificultad cambie el canal.

Al final decidimos ver una película, escuchamos la puerta de Edward siendo abierta y Jasper salió de la habitación, caminando hacia nosotros. "Hola." Nos sonrió pero pude percibir como la sonrisa era más bien dedicada a Alice. "¿Puedo acompañarlos?"

"Sí, claro." Alice se apresuró. "Estamos viendo _Jurassic World_—"

"¿Viendo?" Edward resopló. "Se han quejado de la película desde que empezó."

Alice rodó los ojos sin mirar a Edward. "Solo estamos dando críticas _constructivas_…"

Jasper rio aun mirando a Alice. "Yo también prefiero las originales."

La pelinegra casi salta de su asiento. "Vez Emmett."

Alcé las manos en rendición. "Yo no dije que fuera buena pero me gustan las escenas de acción."

"Veamos otra cosa."

Cedimos el control remoto a Jasper quien al final optó por otra película, de un milagro para Edward pudimos mantenernos callados hasta el final. A mitad de la película sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar en mis pantalones, rápidamente metí las manos en el bolsillo y finalmente en mis manos desbloqueé la pantalla leyendo el mensaje, era de Jacob Black.

_Oye, recuerda que nos reuniremos en mi casa hoy._

_Mierda._

_No lo sé, ya llegaron las visitas que te conté…_

_Oh… La chica… ¿Guapa?_

Sentí mi cara arder al mismo tiempo que me levanté del sillón bruscamente, Jasper estaba al lado de mi ojala no me hubiera prestado atención.

"Me tengo que retirar." Dije simplemente.

Aun que no veía a mi hermana sabía que esta fruncía el ceño. "Está bien."

La verdad no espere una respuesta, ya estaba bajando las escaleras cuando la pelinegra contestó.

_Que oportuno eres…_

_¡Jajajaja!_

**. . .**

Severas horas después con Carlisle y Esme de vuelta en casa, después de cenar volvimos a la sala de estar con Carlisle contándole a los Hale historias sobre Forks, mis hermanos y yo estábamos muy aburridos en casa ya que era muy inusual para nosotros estar en ella tanto tiempo, Alice aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para ir a tiendas de ropa en Seattle, _Port Ángeles_ incluso y ahora veía a la pelinegra en el suelo sobre su estómago leyendo una revista desinteresadamente. A Edward quien gustaba de leer como a Carlisle pasaba su más tiempo en la biblioteca o en algún café ahora se encontraba sentado tocando en el piano. Esme sonrió tiernamente ante su talento, comentando que Rosalie también practicaba, la chica ante los comentarios solo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Han pasado años."

Por unos segundos la expresión de Esme cambio a una de tristeza. "Aun lo tienes en ti, cariño."

"Creo que me retirare por esta noche." La chica simplemente se levantó del sillón. "Buenas noches."

**01.**

A la mañana siguiente, sin hacer mucho ruido me puse mi ropa deportiva que había preparado el día anterior. Ya que no tenía habitación debía ser rápido, no quería que nadie me atrapara en estos predicamentos. A tan solo metros de mí, Edward yacía en el otro sofá dormido profundamente. Con dificultad podía ver su silueta, pues la mañana era como una boca de lobo. Organice el sofá antes de irme y con cuidado salí por la puerta principal. Rodeé la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera en donde empecé a calentar mis piernas. El auto de Carlisle aún seguía en la cochera, casi olvidaba que había pedido un cambio de turno en sus guardias del Hospital.

Esme de verdad era la indicada, ¿eh? Mi padre siempre había sido muy apegado al trabajo, pero verlo de esta nueva manera lo hacía parecer más joven. Solté una risa. En este punto de mi vida casi no recordaba a mi madre, ella murió al nacer Alice. Pero sé que somos la viva imagen de ella. Ambos con su cabello negro, Alice con ojos de un profundo color café… Creo que eso era lo que más había torturado a mi padre tras los años. Luego llego Edward, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y gracias a Dios el sobrevivió. Carlisle no tuvo el corazón de dejar a un niño solo. Así que podría decirle que lo adopto al instante, como si el mismo Edward nos hubiera elegido.

A veces me preguntaba si los padres de Edward habían sido almas gemelas, Carlisle y mi madre no lo eran, a lo que tenía entendido había muerto… Y siendo amigos desde la infancia no vieron otra manera de vivir más que juntos.

Solté un suspiro ante los recuerdos y me adentré en el bosque.

**.**

Pasado de unas horas, sabía que debía volver. El día estaba un poco mejor había ido un poco más de lo usual y siguiendo el tramo que tan bien había marcado con el paso de los años me encontré en casa. Lo primero que podía ver era el techo, siendo un poco más alto que los árboles que estaban alrededor, seguido de la pared de la parte trasera, me detuve en seco.

Podía ver una silueta en mi cuarto.

Mi respiración se cortaba y mi corazón latía tan deprisa. _Esta desnuda._

No era como si pudiera verla con detalle por las sombras pero era la única opción, a no ser que tenía puesto un spandex, su silueta era mucho más marcada y delicada. Estaba acariciando su largo cabello una y otra vez, me imagino que cepillándolo.

_Eres hombre muerto. Tengo que irme._

Pero no podía.

_¡Claro que puedes! ¡Ahora hazlo!_

Podía sentir mi cara ahora roja de la pena, y tan rápido como llegué y devolví, asegurándome de pegarme a los árboles para no ser visto y rodear la casa para llegar por la puerta principal.

"¡Emmett!"

Casi me da un infarto, pero solo era Alice.

"No puedo hablar ahora." Camine como flecha hacia el baño de Carlisle para darme una merecida ducha.

**.**

Horas más tarde después de desayunar, Carlisle se había llevado a los Hale junto con Alice a otro paseo por la ciudad. _Si tan solo supieran que no había nada que hacer… _Y Edward se encontraba de salida hacia _Port Angeles_ a una biblioteca, talvez seria oportunidad de llevar a los Hale mañana allá, un bonito restaurante donde Carlisle pudiera impresionar a Esme.

En mi caso finalmente había quedado con Jacob y los demás en la reserva. Me miré en el espejo del baño luego de lavarme los dientes, debatiendo o no si afeitar la barba que estaba poblando mi cara. En unas semanas Alice me molestaría por ella diciendo que era un viejo anciano. Solo afiné los bordes y fui hacia la cochera en donde se encontraba mi Jeep, estaba ya en un apuro que no tuve tiempo de poner las puertas y techo devuelta, se había convertido más en un coche para paseos por el bosque, pero ahora estaba lloviendo. Rodé los ojos y encendí el coche para que luego se apagara. "¿Qué?" _Disculpa_. De nuevo lo encendía para que a continuación se apagara. _No puedo con esto hoy. _Salí del vehículo, con mi teléfono ahora en la mano buscando entre mi lista de contactos.

"Jacob."

"¿Emmett? ¿Estás en camino?"

"Cambio de planes, ¿Puedes venir? Mi Jeep murió." Solté una risa.

"Eres tan agresivo con ese pobre Jeep." Ahora el reía. "Voy para allá, talvez con los muchachos."

"Esta bien, la cochera esta abierta. Si quieren llegar directo ahí."

"Muy bien." Y finalmente colgó la llamada.

No me había dado cuenta del Mercedes de Carlisle a mi derecha hasta que vi a Rosalie a un lado mío, mirando el interior del Jeep.

"Hey." Saludé, ganándome su atención.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces antes de verme a los ojos, estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, podía oler el shampoo en su cabello.

"Emmett." Carlisle llamó, haciéndonos saltar de nuestro lugar. "¿Te vas hijo?"

Rosalie se alejó ahora del vehículo, rodeándolo para ver la parte frontal. No podía quitarle la vista. "No, el Jeep me ha defraudado." Solté una risita, saliendo del coche para encontrarme con mi padre. "Edward, por el contrario me abandonó hace unas horas. Ya debería estar en _Port Angeles_."

Carlisle simplemente asintió y se giró hacia Esme, a quien le extendía la mano para llevarla dentro de casa.

"Que mal." Llamó Alice, quien se cruzaba de brazos. "Les había prometido a los gemelos ir allá mañana pero tu Jeep…"

"Bueno, mi Jeep no es muy cómodo para esos viajes. Edward por el otro lado—"

"¿Qué tiene?"

Ambos parpadeamos y nos giramos a ver a Rosalie, quien me miraba con determinación. "Lo siento." Se relamió el labio inferior.

Me encogí entre hombros. "No lo sé, solo se apaga."

Ahora se mordía el labio inferior. "¿Puedo…?"

_¿Puedes…?_

"Oh, a ella le gusta mucho la mecánica, es todo." Jasper la rodeaba con el brazo, haciéndola mirar al suelo para evitar un sonrojo.

"Adelante, has lo que quieres con él." Sonreí, no podía evitarlo. "Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas adentro." Avisé antes de retirarme.

Había logrado conseguir una sudadera vieja del equipo de Béisbol, hacía mucho que no la usaba más que para ocasiones triviales, no recordaba la última vez que la había usado con orgullo luego de un campeonato. En la _sala de juegos _estaban Jasper y Alice sentados sobre el sillón. A comparación de Alice me daba pena no intentar lograr una conexión con los Hale.

"Hey, Emmett ¿A dónde vas?" Alice llamó, mirándome con una ceja negra alzada.

Me encogí entre hombros. "Jacob vendrá en un rato, talvez una fogata si se queda mucho tiempo."

Sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de mi amigo. "Que bien."

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, llamando nuestra atención. "¿Quién es Jacob?"

"¡Oh! Un viejo amigo de Emmett, hace mucho que no venía de visita, ¿verdad Emmett?"

_Uh, si claro… ¿Estas sonrojada, Alice?_

"Le dije del Jeep y se animó en visitar."

**.**

Me había quedado a platicar con Jasper y Alice, teníamos muchas cosas en común, ambos éramos muy competitivos, sin darnos cuenta habíamos _demostrado _que nos gustaban las mismas cosas, también jugaba Béisbol, le gustaban las luchas, el _offroad_, ¡ajedrez! Alice casi nos mata cuando le pedí el desempate. Por el rabillo del ojo vi el auto de Jacob estacionado a unos metros de casa y rápidamente me levanté de mi lugar.

"Jacob llegó." Y prácticamente bajé las escaleras de dos en dos al escuchar un golpe seco provenir de la cochera.

"¡Hey! Lo siento, ¿estás bien?" Escuché la voz de Jacob.

_Eso no podía significar nada bueno._

_¿Quién…?_

_¿Rosalie?_

La chica se encontraba frente al capó de mi Jeep con ojos abiertos como platos, parecía un gato asustado.

"Jacob."

La chica saltó ante mi voz y rápido se giró a verme y luego a Jacob.

Este sonreía. "No quise asustarte."

Rosalie simplemente se encogió entre hombros. "Está bien…" Y a grandes zancadas salió de la cochera, pasando a un lado mío.

"¿Qué paso?"

"La asuste al llegar, cerró el capó de golpe. Es todo."

_Casi la matas de un susto._

No dije nada y solo miré a Jacob, quien abría el capó y me daba órdenes de encender el auto para ver el problema. Una vez adentro el Jeep casi rugió con vida.

"Mentiroso." Jacocb reía.

"Hace unos momentos estaba muerto." Me defendí.

La voz de Jasper sonó con un eco en mi cabeza. _Oh, a ella le gusta mucho la mecánica, es todo. _Rosalie Hale de verdad estaba llena de sorpresas.

**02.**

"¿Están listos para irnos?" Carlisle llamó desde el primer piso.

Mientras me levantaba del sillón, apagando la televisión con el control remoto Alice bajaba las escaleras. "Listos."

"Emmett, solo faltas tú."

Rodé los ojos. "Estoy en camino." Cielos, denle un respiro al conductor. Me detuve en mi lugar recordando algo. _Necesito mi cazadora_. Instintivamente miré por la ventana._ Realmente la necesito… _Y sabía exactamente donde estaba, en la habitación de _Rosalie_. Había olvidado sacarla de ahí antes de que llegaran pensando que estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero no… Había revisado ayer y sin suerte, pero ¿podría entrar? Digo… Es mi habitación, pero se siente tan extraño. Mire a todos lados, mi familia y los Hale estaban a fuera esperándome, en ese caso estaba seguro. Sin intensión camine casi de puntitas hacia mi habitación. Era diferente verlo desde este punto de vista, me sentía un desconocido, todo era diferente… Tan femenino y acogedor, el tocador estaba repleto de productor para el cabello y maquillaje. En la cama había ropa y las dos maletas al pie de esta. Caminé hasta mi closet y tomé la cazadora, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer ante el contacto o por la situación en la que estaba. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Una pequeña botella con píldoras…

Podía jurar que no había visto a Rosalie tomarse una o presenciar síntomas de que estuviera enferma. Mi curiosidad se encendió enseguida y lentamente tomé la botella.

Sentí mi corazón dar un brinco y mi respiración contenerse, la botella se me resbaló de los dedos haciéndola caer. En letras mayúsculas como en señal de advertencia…

CAPSULAS SUPRESORAS DEL VÍNCULO AMOROSO.

Podías ver el tema de almas gemelas como magia o fantasía pero era algo serio.

Y claro, la tecnología se había puesto a la cabeza de esto, podías tomar capsulas que suprimían el lazo.

_¿Ella no quiere?_

_¿Que otro motivo había? _

Yo no sentía al mío porque estaba muerta, pero Rosalie… Podía darse el lujo de rechazarlo.

Mis dientes se apretaron repentinamente y cerré los ojos fuertemente, respirando hondo. _Esto no es mi asunto… _Podía sentir las lágrimas querer salir por mis ojos.

"¡Emmett!"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la voz de Alice y rápidamente recogí la botella, no sin antes leer la dosis. _Una capsula cada doce horas. _Era como una apuñalada en el corazón. _¿Qué tan fuerte era el vínculo que tenías que tomar una gran dosis? Diaria. Por el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas. _Sentí mi boca secarse y finalmente salí de la habitación, encontrándome con Alice.

"Emmett, ¿Qué haces?"

"¡_Nada_! Fui por mi cazadora. Ya vámonos."

Debí decirle a Alice que tomará el volante o a Jasper. Mis pensamientos aun me hacían mala jugada, Alice sabia lo mal que estaba mi humor pero no la detuvo para hacer un poco de platica durante el viaje. No participé mucho. Pero pude escuchar a Alice hablar sobre la fiesta de Jessica Stanley. _Oh_. La tan esperada fiesta, puesto que serie en Seattle. Por lo que había escuchado le tomo un año a la chica de convencer a sus padres en rentar un salón en Seattle. Todos en la escuela hablaban de eso y siendo la fecha tan próxima, en tan solo días.

"Estoy segura que puedo convencer a Esme y Carlisle en dejarnos ir a todos."

"No es necesario, no la conocemos…" Jasper intento negar su invitación, claro sin éxito alguno.

"Estará bien, Jessica estará encantada."

Jasper no dijo nada, tomándolo como victoria para Alice.

**.**

Finalmente habíamos llegado a _Port Angeles_, Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes frente a nosotros todo el camino, no como si necesitara seguirlos y finalmente nos estacionamos cerca de un parque, en donde una vez a fuera pude estirar las piernas.

"Esme," Alice casi cantaba. "Hay esta fiesta, en la que me _gustaría mucho _que…"

"Oh, está bien."

_¿Qué?_

Todos y me refiero a todos nos giramos a ver a Esme, quien solo sonreía, mientras Alice saltaba en su lugar.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias." La chica rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo. "Eso cambia un poco el itinerario de hoy."

_Alice, no._ No arriesgues tu suerte. "Pensaba en comprar mi vestido hoy. Pero estoy segura que Rosalie no trajo uno consigo para la ocasión…"

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a la rubia sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza lentamente.

"Está bien, chicas. Las veremos después."

Alice podría estar en las nubes en estos momentos, le dio otro abrazo a Esme y ahora a Carlisle en agradecimiento. "Vámonos Rosalie." Tomó de su mano y la llevo a en dirección de las boutiques.

"Carlisle, ¿podrías enseñarle a Jasper la tienda deportiva que mencionaste ayer?"

"Podríamos ir todos…"

"No, está bien. Me quedare aquí con Emmett."

_Este era su plan._

Pronto Jasper y Carlisle se marcharon en el Mercedes, dejándonos solos en el parque.

"Asi que, Emmett… ¿Quieres dar un par de vueltas?" Negué con la cabeza. "La verdad me siento muy cansado." Solté una risa.

Y era verdad, descubrir el secreto de Rosalie… Me había dejado la cabeza mareada.

"Podemos sentarnos en una banca."

Caminamos hacia una de estas, con la vista a una de las fuentes. Una vez ahí no dije nada, creo que ya tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Estas bien, Emmett?"

_¿Huh?_

Talvez mi expresión era muy obvia, por lo que se explicó. "Estas cansado."

"Oh, si… Creo que es el sillón."

_Mierda._

"Pero, está bien. De verdad."

_Mierda_.

Esme solo sonrió tiernamente, tenía la misma carisma que Rosalie solo que de una manera maternal. "Es de verdad un gusto poder conocerte, Emmett. Tu padre habla maravillas de ti, de todos sus hijos."

Me encogí entre hombros sin saber que decir. "G-Gracias…"

"¿Te gustan las historias de las almas gemelas?"

Sentí un golpe en el estómago y mire al suelo, jugando con mis manos que ahora sudaban en mis piernas.

"Yo tampoco creía en ellas…"

La vi a los ojos, su sonrisa aún seguía ahí pero era diferente, triste…

"He vivido un par de cosas antes de encontrar a Carlisle… Y me sentía fatal, mi vida no era de color de rosa pero sus emociones, su… Amor hacia su familia era lo único que me hacía seguir adelante, ¿sabes?"

Me encogí entre hombros.

"Nunca olvidare como nos conocimos, pero no por esa razón." Esme susurró lo último.

**.**

Jasper y Carlisle fueron los primeros en volver. Casper llevaba una gorra nueva del equipo del estado sobre su cabeza junto con Carlisle.

"Que bien se ven." Esme sonreía.

"Es el deporte americano." Carlisle bromeó y se sentaron con nosotros en la banca. "Hablé con Alice por teléfono, ha dicho que podemos ir a ese lugar italiano que Edward menciono y nos verán ahí."

"Tuvieron suerte, me imagino."

"Eso parece."

Sabia el lugar que se referían, por lo que ahora yo guie el camino. Con Jasper sentado en el copiloto, el ambiente se sentía más calmado. Talvez era por la plática de Esme o la presencia de Jasper, estar con él era tan fácil…

"¿Todo bien, Emmett?"

"De maravilla. Tuve una conversación con Esme, es tan raro… De verdad son el uno para el otro."

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper solo sonreír. "Lo son."

**.**

Una vez dentro, nos encontramos a Alice, quien se reunió con nosotros a decirnos que había reservado una mesa muy especial para Carlisle y Esme como agradecimiento de hoy. Dejándonos a los demás en otra zona del restaurante, en donde Rosalie yacía esperando sentada, junto con las bolsas de su _botín_.

Rápidamente me excuse para ir al sanitario, en donde me moje la cara con agua para aclarar mis ideas. _No puedo verla sabiendo esto. ¿Lo sabe Esme? _Respire hondo un par de veces y finalmente salí del sanitario, Alice hablando animadamente a un lado de Jasper, por lo que me quedaba sentarme a lado de Rosalie. Tragué saliva un par de veces y sentí un hormigueo en mis dedos.

Al mismo tiempo llego una mesera con una jarra de limonada mineral. "¿Me permiten tomarles la orden?" Sonrió.

"Me muero por un _Spaghetti alla Bolognese_." Alice sonrió, mirando el menú.

Jasper frunció el ceño leyendo el menú. "_O-Orecchiette a la pugliese_…" Su cara ahora roja de la pena.

Alice soltó una risita.

"Excelente elección." La mesera ahora se giró a mirarnos a Rosalie y a mí repetidamente.

"_Lasagna_." Ambos contestamos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro después de decir eso, Rosalie fue la primera en romper la mirada, concentrándose en sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

"Estamos celebrando." Alice tomó su vaso en señal de un brindis.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Carlisle y Esme. Mi plan siendo un éxito. Los Hale irán a Seattle con nosotros."

"Está bien, creo que ya entendimos, Alice." Rodé los ojos.

Brindamos, todos por razones desconocidas.

_Por las almas gemelas. _Concluí antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

**03.**

Me había debatido en mis acciones durante todo el trayecto a casa. Tenía que hacerlo, ella no sabía lo afortunada que era. Con grandes zancadas llegue hasta la puerta principal, ahora con cuidado de no despertar a Edward quien aun dormía subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, podía sentir un gran peso en mi garganta. Mis ojos miraron hacia el final del pasillo, mi habitación y pasando con cuidado por la puerta de Alice y con mucha más precaución al pasar por la de Jasper finalmente llegue. Había estado frente a esta puerta, este cuarto cientos de veces pero ahora me sentía aterrado. Tragué saliva un par de veces y finalmente toqué la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos. Talvez lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que no me escuchara. Volví a tratar y finalmente escuche unos pasos, luego de la puerta siendo abierta.

"Emmett." Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

Tragué saliva nuevamente. "¿Podemos hablar?" Pasaron los peores y más largos segundos de mi vida, sus ojos seguían clavados en mí y yo al igual no dejaba de verla, sus ojos brillaban y me invitaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios, _sus labios… _Tragué saliva. "¿Adentro?" Volví a tratar, finalmente librándola del trance.

La rubia se hizo a un lado, abriendo ahora más la puerta para dejarme pasar. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas mientras la chica me daba la suya para caminar hacia la cama y sentarse. Estaba usando una gran sudadera para dormir, me imagino que de Jasper, sus piernas ahora parecían más largas en persona. Tragué saliva. "¿Me puedo sentar?" Hice una seña hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

La chica solo asintió. La habitación me daba vueltas, olía especialmente a ella, no había ningún rastro mío. Respiré hondo llenándome del dulce perfume. "_Rosalie_." Ahora que estaba dentro no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Estaba haciendo tanto drama por algo que no era mi asunto?

_Bravo Emmett._

"¿Y bien?" La chica se relamió los labios, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

"Yo… Vi las píldoras ayer Rosalie, no quise hacerlo…"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la mención y la vi abrazar sus piernas fuertemente, su mentón recargado en sus rodillas. "¿_Y_?"

¿_Y_?

"Sé que no es mi asunto."

"No lo es."

"Rosalie, escúchame. Me gustaría estar en tu lugar."

La vi abrir los ojos como platos, esto no era lo que se esperaba.

"Me gustaría poder elegir si tener una… Ya sabes… No sé qué fue lo que te hizo para que tomaras esta decisión. Pero debe ser mejor a no pensar en las posibilidades."

"¿Posibilidades?" La chica casi escupió la palabra y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí entre hombros. "Envejecer juntos, sentados en el porche de la casa rodeado de nietos."

"Emmett…" Rosalie alzó tímidamente una mano hacia mí.

No me había dado cuenta de mis lágrimas hasta que Rosalie limpio una que deslizaba por mi mejilla. Me relamí los labios. "Ella no está." Susurré.

Sin darme cuenta ni poder evitarlo Rosalie me envolvió en un abrazo, escondí mi cara en su cuello y la rodeé en mis brazos. Podía sentir sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándome con dedos temblorosos y susurrándome palabras de ánimo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y suprimí más lágrimas. _¿Cuánto tiempo estaría de luto? _

"Cuéntame de ella." Susurró luego de un rato y se alejó un poco para ver mi expresión.

"Nunca la conocí, pero sé que era perfecta." Solté una risita. "Simplemente lo sé, sabes ese sentimiento cuando logras hacer algo bien, así se sentía… Puedo decir que era una terca que le gustaba demostrarle lo contrario a los demás…" Solté otra risita luego de un largo suspiro.

_¿Cómo puedo hablar de ella en brazos de otra mujer? _

¿Por qué no me sentía _tan_ triste? Estaba llorando claro, pero aquí con ella me sentía tan en paz, mi cama nunca se había sentido tan cómoda bajo mi peso.

Rosalie no dijo más, hubiera pensado que estaba dormida de no ser porque aún seguía acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Estaba esperando _el final_. Tomé una bocanada de aire. "Entonces un día, simplemente sentí su vida deslizarse de entre mis dedos. Casi muero con ella, talvez lo hice y soy un _zombie_…" Tome una bocanada de aire algo tembloroso. "No siento nada más…" Suspiré derrotado, cerrando los ojos. Podía jurar escuchar el alocado ritmo de su corazón. _¿En que estaba pensando?_ Y volvió a poner algo de distancia entre nosotros para luego inclinarse hacia mí, besando mi frente. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el contacto, sus labios ardían ante mi piel o al menos eso podía jurar. Sentí un hormigueo recorrer las yemas de mis dedos, podía escuchar mi corazón en mis oídos, con manos temblorosas estreche su cintura, soltando finalmente un suspiro. Estábamos a tan poco centímetros de distancia, la vi tragar saliva y luego mirar hacia mis labios. No pude ignorar el deseo de hacer lo mismo, y sin pensar que era posible me acerque más hacia ella, nuestras narices rozando. La vi cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración. _Quiero besarte tanto… _Deslicé mi mano derecha ahora hacia su cara, en donde acaricie su mejilla, mientras mi otra mano hacia círculos con el pulgar en su cintura, haciéndola suprimir una sonrisa. _Eres tan hermosa… _Acomodando unos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su cara. Con esta aproximación podía verla… Y verla a detalle, en la comisura de sus labios una línea vertical que se hundía suavemente sobre la piel, ¿una cicatriz? Lo mismo podía decir de su ceja izquierda, con maquillaje puesto nunca hubiera notado que tenía una cicatriz en diagonal en medio de esta, rompiendo la forma de la ceja. _¿Cómo pasó? ¿Era una historia de la infancia? _

"_Emmett_…" Sus labios prácticamente rosaron con los míos.

Y eso fue todo lo que basto para presionar más mis labios contra los suyos. Podía sentir una sonrisa formarse en sus labios juntos con los míos, me asegure de besar la comisura de los labios. Sus manos deslizaron hasta mi cuello acercándome más si es que era posible, sus piernas estaban ahora sobre mi regazo. Solté un jadeo al sentir sus piernas desnudas, con una mano acaricie una con mucho cuidado de no asustarla, primero la parte trasera de su pantorrilla, sintiendo la suave piel, pero al mismo tiempo tenso musculo, subiendo hasta su rodilla y deteniéndome al inicio de su muslo, podía sentir el borde de su sudadera. Rompió el beso para soltar un pequeño jadeo, mirando consecutivamente entre mi mano y mi cara. No me había dado cuenta del pequeño temblor en mi mano hasta que lo vi, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo. _¿Lo sientes tú? _Volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso, esta vez más apresurado tomando su labio inferior entre los míos, succionando y lamiéndolo, ganándome otro jadeo. Tímidamente la rubia hizo lo mismo, ganándome otro jadeo de su parte al sentir mi mano en su muslo más arriba y fue cuando aproveche para _saborearla_. Rosalie contuvo el aliento al sentir el roce de nuestras lenguas y el agarre que tenía en mi cuello se había calmado para devolver una mano sobre mi cabello. "_Rosie_…" _Rosie. Rosie. _Asegurando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, fácilmente logré acercarla más hasta estar sentada en mis piernas. Solté un jadeo mientras la chica solo me miraba con grandes ojos para a continuación bajar la mirada, aproveché ese momento para besar su frente. Una, dos, tres veces…

"Deberías irte…" Finalmente susurró. "Jasper…"

_Oh, cierto…_

"O Alice, cualquiera me mataría aquí." Solté una risita nerviosa mientras la chica se bajaba de mi regazo, ahora poniendo más distancia entre nosotros.

Rosalie solo se encogió entre hombros con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. "Lo siento, Emmett."

_¿Por qué lo sientes?_

"Hablemos _después_." Su voz en un susurro.

_¿Después? _Mi corazón se aceleró ante la promesa.

Me levanté de la cama sin mirar su expresión, no me atrevía a comprobar cuál era su expresión, si de arrepentimiento o culpa. Giré sobre mis talones ahora caminando con cuidado hasta la puerta y antes de salir, en el tocador… Un vaso con agua y una capsula lista. Sentí como se me encogió el pecho.

**.**

Horas después, luego de una merecida ducha fría me encontraba de nuevo recostado sobre el sillón, la cabeza aun me daba vueltas pero de una manera que me hacía sentir más ligero. No tenía idea de que era lo diferente, había estado antes con chicas claro. Trate de _olvidarla_ con una o con otra de cualquier manera pero nunca con resultado. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, estaba tan feliz y ligero por primera vez en años pero sentía la culpa invadirme. _Había usado a Rosalie... _Obviamente no esperaba con ánimos los siguientes días en su estancia sabiendo que todo sería incómodo. Pero ella quería tener una conversación. Suspiré. Claro para poder excusarse de lo que había sucedido.

_Lo que hicimos…_

**04.**

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Carlisle nos reunía en su estudio. Buenas o malas noticias en el transcurso de nuestras vidas. Sentarme en los sillones de piel me hacía estremecer. _Aquí fue donde entendimos que mamá nunca volvería… Pero fue también aquí donde supimos que tendríamos un nuevo hermanito. _Miré a mi derecha instintivamente a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, este estaba sentado frente a Carlisle, seguido por Alice.

"Así que…" La chica comenzó, mirando a Carlisle.

Vi a Carlisle relamerse el labio inferior, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que decir. "¿Qué piensan de los Hale?"

"Son fantásticos. Esme es la mejor." Alice casi cantó lo último.

Pero Carlisle no la había mirado a ella, estaba esperando nuestras reacciones, aunque obviamente agradecía la respuesta de Alice, sabía que nosotros tendríamos otras opiniones. Yo me encogí entre hombros y Edward aún seguía callado, meditando su respuesta. "Está bien… La casa nunca se había sentido tan acogedora."

"Lo sé."

"Estoy feliz por ustedes." Edward simplemente dijo. "Es perfecta para ti, papá."

"…_Lo sé_." Cubrió sus ojos para suprimir unas lágrimas. "Le pediré que se case conmigo." Suspiró lo último y vi sus hombros relajarse, _¿desde hace cuánto lo sabía?_

Alice casi saltó de su lugar. "¿Cuándo?"

"No lo sé, quería hablarlo primero con ustedes y luego con los gemelos."

"_Carlisle_," Alice casi regañó. "Tiene que ser muy espacial." Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Mañana."

**05.**

Y entonces el plan de Alice consistía en distraer a Esme y sacarla de casa por las próximas horas… Más fácil dicho que hecho, habíamos llevado a Esme a todos los lugares más triviales de la ciudad, hasta un recorrido por la reserva.

Mi teléfono celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Un mensaje de Alice. _Está bien pueden venir._

**.**

Prácticamente Alice secuestró a Esme en cuanto llegamos, _pidiéndole_ de favor que cubriera sus ojos antes de llegar. La casa por fuera estaba decorada con algunas luces que teníamos para navidad, creando un camino de luces blancas sobre el suelo. Una vez adentro la casa olía de maravilla, una mezcla de vainilla y canela.

"Oh, Carlisle." Se dieron un abrazo, mi padre besando su mejilla.

"Puedes culpar a Alice."

Ahora la chica envolvía a Esme en un abrazo. "Disfrútenlo."

"¿Ya se van?"

"Queremos irnos mientras el camino es visible." Edward rápidamente explico, quien sería el piloto el día de hoy.

"Tengan cuidado." Carlisle nos miró con determinación a cada uno. "Llámenme para lo que sea."

"No te preocupes." Alice se acercó y de puntillas besó su mejilla. "Estaremos bien."

**.**

El camino a Seattle se fue volando, principalmente por qué Edward manejaba como loco y por qué Alice no dejaba de hablar, reviviendo viejas historias de nosotros o preguntando historias de los Hale. Llegamos directo al Hotel que Jessica había rentado, la fiesta solo era en un salón pero Alice se las arregló para convencer a Carlisle y Esme en dejarnos rentar una de las suites. Al final era lo más seguro a manejar tan tarde en la noche, pero aun así Alice tenia a todos en la palma de su mano.

Una vez fuera del coche, salí y estire las piernas junto con mi espalda. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Alice con su maleta. "No nos quedaremos ni dos días, Alice." Reí.

La pelinegra simplemente me saco la lengua y frunció el ceño. "Vamos Rosalie." Le tomó de la mano a la rubia y caminaron hacia la recepción.

Una vez con mi mochila en mi hombro, los seguí.

"_Wow_." Silbé al ver el interior de la suite, frente a mi había una pequeña sala de estar, a mi derecha tenía una cocina completa. A la izquierda había un pequeño pasillo, que te llevaba a un cuarto con cama matrimonial y baño incluido. Seguido de otra puerta mas escondida que era una habitación individual. Las chicas habían corrido a la puerta que estaba en la sala de estar, posiblemente otra habitación más _lujosa_.

**.**

"¡_Feliz cumpleaños, Jessica_!"

Las luces en el salón se encendieron llenándolo de diferentes colores, Jessica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras recibía a cada uno de sus invitados con un abrazo.

"Jessica." Sonreía la chica y la envolví en un abrazo. "Felicidades."

"Gracias Emmett." Si era posible su sonrisa se había ampliado aún más. "Disfruta la fiesta."

Solo asentí y me devolví a la mesa con mis Edward y Jasper. "Podemos revisar el buffet, me muero de hambre." Las chicas habían insistido en que podíamos bajar a la fiesta sin ellas. Estaba caminando hacia las mesas con comida pero sin darme cuenta me detuve en mi lugar, a unos metros de mí en las escaleras habían llegado las chicas.

Lo siento Alice, me imagino que tu vestido se te veía bien, pero Rosalie.

_Rosalie Hale._

Sentí mi garganta secarse. Ese vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación, de color azul cielo hasta sus rodillas y ceñido, el corte era recto y simple sin tirantes pero bajo su pecho tenía una pequeña abertura que descubría parte de su estómago. Su cabello ondulado descansando perfecta y meticulosamente tras su espalda.

"Al fin están aquí." Llamó Jasper tras de mí, haciéndome perder la concentración.

"Usted me mantuvo esperando el tiempo suficiente."

"Lo siento, caballero." Sin darme cuenta Alice estaba con nosotros, mirando a Jasper de arriba abajo para luego darle una sonrisa juguetona. "¿Verdad que Rosalie se ve muy bien? Le rogué para que comprara el vestido."

Rosalie ahora a mi lado, solo miró al suelo apenada. _Se ve perfecta. _Claro que lo sabía, podía sentir la mirada de los demás invitados perforándola como dagas, hasta me daba un poco de pena por Jessica, no deberían opacar a la cumpleañera… No le preste atención cuando Alice se llevó a Jasper dejándonos solos.

Me relamí los labios y me incline hacia ella. "Te ves hermosa."

"_Gracias_." Ahora era su turno de mirarme a mí de arriba abajo. Sentí los vellos en mis brazos levantarse ante lo intimidado que Rosalie me hacía sentir. "Lindo traje."

¿_Esto_?

Le había pedido prestado a Carlisle un pantalón de vestir con una camisa blanca que me asegure de arremangar hasta los codos, con algo de trabajo pues odiaba admitirlo pero era un poco más grande que mi propio padre, pero si podía comer cómodamente sin botar un botón me bastaba y finalmente una corbata. "No es nada." Reí.

**.**

Me había devorado hasta el postre de Edward en su ausencia, para mí la fiesta ya había terminado. Algunos bailaban y en el centro se encontraba Jessica teniendo un duelo de baile con otra de sus amigas. Edward había desaparecido hace rato y a la mesa llegaba Alice acompañada por Rosalie.

"Jasper, ¿Quieres bailar?" La chica sonrió.

Por el ruido de la música no pude escuchar la respuesta pero pronto Jasper y Alice estaban de vuelta en la pista. Ahora Rosalie estaba sentada en su lugar. La chica masajeaba sus piernas.

"¿Cansada?"

"Alice tiene mucha energía y estos zapatos no son especialmente para correr de un lado a otro."

"¿No quieres bailar?"

"Depende," La chica alzó una ceja. "¿No me pisaras el pie?"

"Soy un _experto_."

_Soy terrible_.

La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció poco a poco y miró la pista de baile y luego a mí, mordiéndose el labio.

_A mí tampoco me va bien con mucha gente. _Por eso aunque triste que fuera prefería estar aquí sentado y seguro, pero esta vez era diferente. Me levanté de mi silla, estirando una mano hacia Rosalie. "Se dé un lugar."

Claro que no sabía de un lugar, era la primera vez que estaba aquí pero ella no tenía que saberlo pero cuando abrí la puerta trasera del salón y encontré una habitación más pequeña con un escenario y sillas suspire en alivio. La música aun podía escucharse junto con la fiesta del otro lado del muro.

"Perfecto." Su voz era música para mis oídos.

_Perfecta._

Cortando la distancia entre nosotros Rosalie me rodeo del cuello con sus brazos, el contacto haciéndome suspirar mientras que mis manos tímidamente recorrían su cintura hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su espalda.

Rosalie soló suspiro y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos caminando en pequeños círculos, claramente no al ritmo de la música. Solté una risa haciéndola temblar en mi pecho.

"Estoy esperando el momento donde me pisas." Solo susurro.

"Talvez tendrás que sentarte a esperar porque eso no pasara."

"Estoy muy bien aquí."

Contuve el aliento ante su declaración.

Continuamos bailando sin hacer una conversación, no era como si necesitáramos una me sentía muy conforme como estábamos, había recargado mi mejilla contra su cabello, inhalando un olor a vainilla.

Rosalie se separó del agarre para ver mi expresión. "Volvamos a la suite."

_Oh._

"Te dije que quería hablar." Alzó una ceja rubia.

Oh, claro… Sentí mi cara enrojecer. "Lo sé…"

**.**

No sé dónde tomé la iniciativa de rodear la cintura de Rosalie mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la suite, pasando a todos los invitados no pude ver a mis hermanos ni Jasper en la pista de baile. Sentí a la chica tensarse al estar rodeada de tanta gente la estreche más contra mí. "Ya casi llegamos al elevador."

Rosalie solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo caminando y finalmente sin pensarlo mis nudillos golpearon el botón del ascensor, este no demoro demasiado al tener pasajeros que querían llegar a la fiesta, nos hicimos a un lado dejando pasar al grupo. Una vez adentro del elevador y seleccionar nuestro piso la rodeé con mis brazos desde su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante el contacto la chica inclinó más su peso hacia mí. Mis manos rosaban parte de la abertura en su estómago haciéndome contener el aliento. "Te ves muy hermosa." Susurré para luego besarla en la sien.

"_Mmm_, ya lo escuché." Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro.

El elevador se detuvo y nos llamó la atención con un pequeño timbre, las puertas se abrieron y salimos. Era una suerte que tuviera una de las copias de la suite, Alice y Edward tenían otra. _¿Estarían aquí?_ Definitivamente no los vi en la fiesta. A regañadientes solté a Rosalie de mi agarre y abrí la puerta.

Sin rastro alguno de nadie.

"¿_Holaaa_?" Llame un par de veces para luego dirigirme a la habitación de los _hombres_. Sin rastro, me devolví a la sala de estar, ahora vacía junto con la cocina. "¿Rosalie?" Su puerta estaba entre abierta, camine con cautela.

"Puedes pasar, solo me estoy desasiendo de estos—" La chica prácticamente estaba peleando con sus tacones, solté una carcajada y me senté en el borde de la cama.

Ahora removiendo sus aretes y dejándolos en el tocador frente a la cama, la vi irse al baño para quitarse el maquillaje.

"Alice me matara por irme tan pronto."

"No, creo que saldrás ilesa. Yo seré el muerto." Reí. "No estás en la lista negra de Alice, _créeme_."

Minutos después Rosalie salió del baño, recogiendo su cabello en una melena.

Tragué saliva._ Eres tan hermosa._

_Ángel._

Me dio la espalda para buscar algo en su maleta, hasta el fondo la reconocí al instante cuando la consiguió, su sudadera.

"Espera." Me mordí la lengua. Alto. Alto. _Alto_.

La chica se giró sobre sus talones, una ceja rubia en aire mirándome con curiosidad, la sudadera en sus brazos lista para ponérsela. Tragué saliva de nuevo e inconscientemente alce una mano. Rosalie la tomó sin titubear y la lleve hasta mí. "Quiero ver por última vez el vestido."

_¿Estás loco?_

A esta altura tenía su pecho de frente, tenía un zumbido en los oídos y mire hacia arriba buscando su expresión.

"¿De verdad te gustó?" Y a continuación empezó a girar en su lugar lentamente.

_Me vas a matar Rosalie Hale…_

La detuve una vez que estuvo de nuevo frente a mí y la acerque más hacia mí,

Escuché una risita por parte de la chica y a continuación se sentó en mi regazo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no pude articular ni una palabra mientras la chica se ponía la sudadera sobre el vestido como si fuera cualquier cosa. Su prenda cubría la mayor parte del vestido, las mangas eran enormes y tenía manchas de pintura, pero _¿Cómo lograba verse tan bella e inocente? _Mis manos deslizaron bajo su sudadera hasta llegar a su estómago, rosando la delicada y suave tela hasta llegar a la abertura de su estómago. La escuche contener la respiración. Me relamí los labios, sin pensarlo inclinándome más hacia ella, solo podía ver el azul de sus ojos. Rosalie sonrió y cortó la poca distancia que teníamos en un beso. Tomándola de la cintura la estreché más contra mí, el roce haciéndome jadear.

"Te ves muy bien." Estaba jugando con mi corbata. "Puedo ver que el traje es de Carlisle." Rió. "No deja nada a la imaginación." Ahora estaba desasiendo el nudo, sentí mi cuello siendo finalmente liberado.

"Solo te estas burlando." Alcé una ceja y volví a besarla antes de que pudiera excusarse. Mis manos la recorrían cada vez más hacia arriba, hacia su pecho. Rosalie rompió el beso al sentir mis manos acariciándola. Mis pulgares rosando su pezón por sobre la ropa. La vi cerrar los ojos fuertemente para luego recargar su frente contra la mía. Mis caricias ahora eran más lentas, sintiendo el pezón erecto sobre la tela, una de mis manos se deslizo hacia su espalda buscando la cremallera del vestido. La rubia se tensó en su lugar, haciéndome detener mis intentos.

"_E-Espera_…"

Me sentía congelado en mi lugar, mirándola con ojos curiosos, la chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando hondo. "No sé…"

"Hey, está bien." Besé la punta de su nariz, una, dos veces seguido de sus mejillas y removí mis manos de vuelta a su cintura, haciendo círculos en ella. "Lo siento."

Se separó y pude ver su expresión, su cara repleta en un sonrojo y con los ojos vidriosos, la rubia finalmente asintió lentamente y luego suspiró sentándose ahora a un lado de mí. "¿Quieres saber la razón?" Susurró con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

_¿La razón?_

"Los supresores…" No me dio oportunidad de contestar. "No siempre he sido así, pero… Yo tenía un novio, su nombre era Royce King." Su mano se alzó para apretar el puente de su nariz. "Fui una tonta, sabía que no era _mí_…" Respiró hondo. "Pero me gustaban sus halagos y la atención…" Rodó los ojos y soltó una risa amarga. "Hace dos años…"

¿Estaba preparado de escuchar lo que a continuación se acercaba? Tragué saliva y tomé de su mano, mi pulgar haciendo círculos en su palma. _Estoy aquí, estas bien. _

"Abuso de mí una noche."

La habitación dio vueltas a mí alrededor y la voz de Rosalie era un eco en mis oídos.

_Una noche que regresaba a casa…_

_Él y sus amigos…_

_Finalmente me dieron por muerta…_

_Jasper me encontró tirada…_

Estaba temblando, todo mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Mi visión se había nublado e imágenes invadían mi mente, tratar de imaginarme a Rosalie… Sus brazos me rodearon. "Di algo." Casi escupió. Estaba llorando. "¿Me ves diferente?" Sus palabras eran como dagas atravesándome.

_Aun eres mi ángel…_

"Rosalie…" Finalmente reaccione, envolviéndola entre mis brazos hundiendo su cara en mi pecho, solo quería protegerla de todo mal, sus lágrimas recorrieron mi camisa, mi mano masajeaba su cabellera dorada haciendo círculos.

"¿Cómo podría tener un alma gemela así? Estoy _rota. _No valgo nada. No quería a nadie más." Hubo una larga pausa hasta que finalmente. "Pero tú me ayudaste, Emmett."

_¿Cómo?_

Podía jurar que leía mi mente. "Nunca le di opción, no fue justo cerrar las _posibilidades._ Quiero encontrarlo ahora."

_No podemos estar juntos Emmett, no eres mío._

**06.**

El viaje de regreso a casa había sido el más largo y pesado de mí vida, pero no lograba recordar mucho este, fingiendo quedarme dormido en repetidas ocasiones para evitar una conversación con alguien… Cerraba los ojos y lo único que podía hacer era repetir la escena una y otra vez, las palabras de Rosalie, su historia, sus deseos. Quería estar enojado con ella, gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, pero no podía hacerlo, era más bien dirigido hacia mí. ¿Quién era yo en comparación de su alma gemela? Maldigo a la persona, no sabe lo afortunado que era. En cambio yo, apenas salía de mis días de luto para ser rechazado una vez más. De verdad era una mala persona, un egoísta por pensar que Rosalie podría dejar su futuro por mí.

.

En casa… Por supuesto que Esme acepto en casarse con Carlisle, la noticia no nos sorprendió en lo absoluto más que para llenarlos de felicitaciones. Alice prácticamente rogándole a Esme en ayudar a planear la boda. No quise ser grosero, pero… Me fui, los felicite claro pero me excuse para salir a correr. Un par de kilómetros en el bosque me detuve para sentarme sobre un tronco. Mis manos en mi cabello, mi respiración era agitada. _Este lugar… Morí aquí… _Estaba jadeando, mi visión era borrosa podía sentir el bosque dar vueltas alrededor de mí, cada árbol se burlaba de mí.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Y entonces un sentimiento me lleno el pecho, era amor… Nostalgia… Sentía un calor en el pecho.

"¡_No_!" Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿_Tu_?

_Tú estás muerta._

¿Morí?

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. _Lo siento, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Sabes de Rosalie? ¿Te dieron celos? ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_

Mas lagrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas mientras que una mano apretaba mi pecho. Es ella, estoy seguro de esta sensación, pero ¿Cómo?

"Conocí a alguien." Parecía escupir veneno. _No estas realmente enojado… _"Tú me dejaste."

Los oídos me zumbaban y finalmente caí de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos se cerraron de golpe, lo último que recuerdo era la cara de mi ángel.

Rosalie Hale.

**.**

"¡Emmett! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Emmett!"

_¿Alice?_

_¿Edward?_

No estaba seguro de si lo había dicho en voz alta o no pero pronto tenia a mis hermanos frente a mí, Edward ayudándome a sentarme mientras que Alice despejaba el cabello de mi frente. "¡Emmett!" Sus ojos eran vidriosos y su nariz roja, sin dejarme hablar me envolvió en un abrazo, sentí la mano de Edward darme unas palmadas en la espalda y luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

"Yo…" No sabía que decir. "Lo he sentido de nuevo. Fue muy abrumador."

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de golpe. "¿Quieres decir…?"

Solo asentí lentamente con la cabeza. "Está de vuelta, aunque no se siente tan fuerte, lo sé. Esta aquí."

"Dale un poco de tiempo." Animó Edward.

_¿Qué si no quiero? _Me limité a suspirar y asentir un par de veces. "Volvamos a casa. Por favor no le cuenten…"

"A nadie." Juró Alice.

**07.**

Y cuando menos lo piensas, había llegado el día. Los Hale regresarían su casa en Nueva York. Una simple semana había sido toda una montaña rusa. Me encontraba en la sala de juegos, mirando por la ventana como Carlisle y Jasper guardaban las maletas en el Mercedes.

"Emmett…" Una voz susurró a mi espalda. Alice.

Sin despegar la mirada de la ventana la chica se sentó a mi lado, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "_Emmett_." Su tono era calmado y sereno.

Me gire a verla y la chica solo sonrió. "Yo también lo he encontrado." Y se giró a la ventana, en donde estaba Jasper.

"¿De verdad?" Mi voz era un susurro. "¿Estas segura?"

Solo asintió. "Lo supe desde que llegaron, pero no quería decirles." Soltó una risita. "Ya le he contado a los demás."

"Y ahora él se va."

Alice se encogió entre hombros. "Sé que volverá."

**.**

Le había insistido a Carlisle que no me había pasado nada múltiples veces pero eso no le impidió a llevarme hasta su estudio. El frio de la piel del sillón me hizo estremecer.

"A Esme le gustaría que fueras a despedirte, Emmett."

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. "No podría…" _¿Cómo podría soportar ahora ver a Alice y Jasper? _Estaba celoso.

"Esme te contó…" Sus palabras se cortaron, pensando detenidamente con una mano en la barbilla me miro a los ojos. "¿Cómo nos conocimos?"

_Nunca olvidare como nos conocimos, pero no por esa razón… _Sus palabras eran un eco en mis oídos. "No." Tragué saliva.

"Primero conocí a Rosalie, fui su Doctor hace dos años…" Soltó un pesado suspiro recordando las memorias. "En todos mis años de…" Se detuvo rápidamente e hizo unos gestos con la mano. "No quiero entrar en detalle, Emmett. Pero dos años después en el congreso, Esme apareció a _agradecerme _una y otra vez por salvarle la vida a su sobrina."

Estaba llorando. _Gracias Carlisle. _Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, escuchando la historia.

"La encontraras, hijo…"

**.**

"Oh, Emmett." Esme me envolvió en un abrazo no sin antes besar ambas de mis mejillas. "Promete visitarnos."

Forcé una sonrisa y le devolví el abrazo. "Nos veremos pronto." _En la boda, posiblemente._

Esme no presionó más sobre el asunto y acarició mi mejilla para luego subirse al Mercedes de Carlisle seguido por Jasper, quien ya me había despedido de él. Solo quedaba…

En cortas zancadas la chica llego hasta mí, mirando al suelo tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Lo siento…" Su voz era temblorosa.

No le di más oportunidad de hablar y la envolví en un abrazo, hundiendo mi cara en su cabello respirando por ultimo vez el olor a vainilla. "Está bien…" Finalmente suspiré. "Lo mereces." Y lo decía en serio.

La chica solamente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, poniendo distancia entre nosotros para finalmente ver mi expresión. Me relamí los labios, indeciso de que _decir_. Se iba a ir, no para siempre pero talvez la próxima vez que la vería seria colgada del brazo de… Respire hondo y me incliné a besar su mejilla y luego en la comisura de sus labios como lo había hecho antes. La escuché contener la respiración y su labio inferior temblar un par de veces. Momentos después se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó…

.

Entrar a mi cuarto luego de este tiempo me resultaba extraño, la habitación estaba vacía, sin sus cosas, sin mis cosas. Reflejaba muy bien cómo me sentía en el interior. Estaba solo. Sobre la mesita de noche… Estaba su botella de capsulas, solté una carcajada que me dejo con una sensación amarga en la boca. _Esto es toda tú culpa… _Tomé la pequeña botella entre mis manos y la lancé contra la puerta. Esta hizo ruido al impacto y giró hasta llegar a mis pies. Rodé los ojos y la tomé de nuevo, prestando atención al peso de esta, podía jurar que era una botella nueva, rompiendo el sello de seguridad, la abrí para sacar su contenido.

En mi interior sentía un sentimiento de tristeza ajeno. _¿Tú también estas triste? _Suspiré derrotado, ahora con una capsula blanca en la mano, podría tomar una y terminar con esto de una vez por todas, _¿Cómo podría encarar a mi alma gemela sabiendo que estaba loco por Rosalie?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, ignorando los pensamientos de mi mente tiré la botella al cesto de basura. Sentí mi pecho encogerse, había otra botella ahí… En agaché para inspeccionarla y la agité… Aún quedaban unas pocas… Sin pensarlo abrí la botella y ahí, rodando desde el interior apareció un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado meticulosamente.

Y en delicada letra… _Gracias. _

Genial, otra daga en el corazón.

Pero, _¿desde cuándo había dejado de tomarlas? ¿Qué tan rápido había vuelto la conexión?_ Dudaba que me hubiera hecho caso desde aquel dia que le confesé mis acciones. Entonces había un eco en mi cabeza, al principio no podía entender lo que decían las voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo junto con la mia…

**.**

Mi alma gemela había muerto un día tan común como hoy hace dos años…

**.**

"_Duele_…" Fue lo único que pude articular. "No sé qué le pasa…" _A ella._

**.**

"Era Arquitecta pero ahora es maestra, vive en Nueva York ella y sus…" Su mirada cambió ahora más serio y regresó en tan solo unos segundos.

**.**

Carlisle había llegado al día siguiente a Forks, pues estaba de viaje en Nueva York, había venido _agotado_, mi padre siempre tan despierto y sereno parecía a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio que mostraban las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Solo comentó que había tenido uno de los peores casos antes de venir, otra cosa por la que culparme, sabía que Carlisle se culpaba por no quedarse con su paciente pero su instinto paternal era un poco más fuerte…

**.**

"Los supresores…" No me dio oportunidad de contestar. "No siempre he sido así, pero… Yo tenía un novio, su nombre era Royce King." Su mano se alzó para apretar el puente de su nariz. "Fui una tonta, sabía que no era _mí_…" Respiró hondo. "Pero me gustaban sus halagos y la atención…" Rodó los ojos y soltó una risa amarga. "Hace dos años…"

¿Estaba preparado de escuchar lo que a continuación se acercaba? Tragué saliva y tomé de su mano, mi pulgar haciendo círculos en su palma. _Estoy aquí, estas bien. _

"Abuso de mí una noche."

La habitación dio vueltas a mí alrededor y la voz de Rosalie era un eco en mis oídos.

_Una noche que regresaba a casa…_

_Él y sus amigos…_

_Finalmente me dieron por muerta…_

_Jasper me encontró tirada…_

**.**

"Esme te contó…" Sus palabras se cortaron, pensando detenidamente con una mano en la barbilla me miro a los ojos. "¿Cómo nos conocimos?"

_Nunca olvidare como nos conocimos, pero no por esa razón… _Sus palabras eran un eco en mis oídos. "No." Tragué saliva.

"Primero conocí a Rosalie, fui su Doctor hace dos años…"

**.**

Dos años, dos años, hace dos años. La respuesta había sido tan clara y no la había visto. Rosalie Hale es mí… Sentí un nudo en estómago y mis piernas temblaban. _Tengo que decirle_… Las capsulas aún deben tener un leve efecto en ella, por eso la conexión aun es débil, pero lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé. Rosalie Hale es mi alma gemela.

Salí lo más deprisa de mi habitación, pasando por el pasillo buscando a mi hermano. "Edward, tienes que ayudarme." Estuvo a mi lado en casi un instante, mirando mi condición me rodeo la espalda con un brazo para ayudarme a mantener el equilibro.

"¡Emmett! ¿Qué pasa? Déjame llevarte al Hospital." Comenzó a tirar de mí y me detuve en seco.

"No…" Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, la habitación me daba vueltas. "Llévame a _Port Angeles_, tengo que verla. Rosalie. Rosalie, es _ella_."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y sin preguntar más fuimos hacia la cochera, en donde nos esperaba su Volvo.

**.**

Estaba jugando con mis manos durante todo el camino, frotándolas contra mi pantalón para secar el sudor. Estaba muy nervioso y mi corazón parecía que iba en un maratón aunque viajáramos en el Volvo. A regañadientes le explique a Edward la verdad, omitiendo los detalles de Rosalie, pero la conclusión era la misma.

"¿Qué si ya se fueron?"

"Vamos Emmett," Su voz era calmada aunque sabía que estaba al borde de la histeria. "No es como que salgan vuelos a Seattle cada treinta minutos, llegaremos. Déjamelo a mí." Soltó una risita y aceleró más.

El estómago me daba brincos ante la emoción.

Severos minutos después podía ver la entrada del pequeño aeropuerto frente a nosotros.

"Te dejare en la entrada y yo los veré después. Tu puedes Emmett." El Volvo se detuvo bajo nosotros y respire hondo, saliendo de este. Había estado en este aeropuerto en algunas ocasiones y tenía una idea de donde estaba la entrada hacia la sala de espera. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en mi pecho. _¿Estas feliz? ¿Sabes que voy por ti? _Una vez en el corredor empecé a correr, estaba tan cerca.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ahí estaba… Rosalie dejo sus maletas caer y comenzó a correr en mi dirección. "¡_Emmett_!" _Estamos tan cerca…_

Mi alma saltó hacia mis brazos y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello podía sentir las lágrimas deslizando por este. "Eres, tu eres…" La chica sollozaba. "_Somos_…"

Y las historias eran ciertas, cuando estás seguro de ello simplemente lo sabes… Sentía un gran peso en mi pecho haciéndome respirar hondo. "Rosalie." Tenía que ver su rostro.

"Lo siento, Emmett—" Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. "Está bien, al final te encontré." Recargué mi frente sobre la suya, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras mi mano limpiaba las lágrimas restantes en sus mejillas.

Rosalie sonrió juguetona al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente." Y sin darme más tiempo de replicar me tomó de la nuca para acercarnos en un beso.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, ahora abrazándola con más fuerza. Puedo decir lo mismo, _Rosalie Hale_.


End file.
